No te dejaré Ir
by Paoo.Cullen
Summary: Se amaban pero sin saber que el otro también lo hacia. Ahora ella intentará no dejar escapar al amor de su vida. -Confíen! Entreen!- Bella/Edward


Capítulo 01: Invitación

POV Bella

-Bella! Si llegamos atrasados será tu culpa! - me gritó Edward desde abajo. Hace cuatro años, desde que comenzamos la carrera en la Universidad, vivíamos juntos. Eramos los mejores amigos, siempre podíamos contar con el otro para cualquier situación.

-Ya voy! -Me peiné inutil y rapidamente el cabello, luego tomé mi bolso y corrí hacia abajo. Edward me esperaba con la puerta abierta y con un leve enojo marcado en su bello rostro. Subimos a su auto, y partimos.

Durante el viaje, hubo un silencio sepulcral e incómodo, él se veía incómodo, hasta que, noté yo, hizo un esfuerzo para hablar.

-Ammm... Bela, esta noche saldré con Tanya a una fiesta que tiene preparada y organizada para sus amigos. Espero que no te moleste.. - lo paré en seco. Estaba diciendo tonterías !

-Edward, sabes muy bien que puedes hacer exactamente todo lo que tu quieras! No soy quién para controlarte, sólo tu amiga. Así que no te preocupes, sólo diviertete.

-Gracias... Me hubiera gustado que fueras, pero Tanya es.. - nuevamente lo interrumpí. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Si es tonta me hubiera invitado, no hubiera ido de todos modos. No te preocupes! - Maldita zorra! Reconocía muy bien que me gustaba un poco Edward, pero sé que él sólo me vé como una amiga, así que decidí ignorar mis sentimientos. El problema, es que si se metía con esa estúpida de Tanya, no podía evitar que los celos se me vinieran a la cabeza. Pero está bien! Es la vida de Edward, así que si a él le parece bien, pues bien está.

No seguimos la conversación, pues ya no tenía sentido.

Con Edward, elejimos la misma carrera, ya que a los dos nos apasionaba el poder enseñar, así que entramos a la carrera de Educadores de Enseñanza Media. (N/A: Enseñanza Media en Chile son los últimos cuatro años que te quedan antes de salir del Colegio, para luego entrar a la Universidad. 1° Medio, 2° Medio, 3° Medio y 4° Medio.)

En las clases, no hubo nada interesante... Hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde en el casino nos esperaba una sorpresa.

Estabamos sentados con Edward, comiendo Hamburguesas y Bebida que habíamos comprado. Conversabamos tranquilamente en el gran casino, hasta que sentimos una estruendosa risa detrás de nosotros. Nos giramos a ver, y estaba Emmett.

-Hola Bells ! Hola Ed ! Qué tal su día? - Me paré para saludarlo, pero él en cambio, me abrazó y me levantó por los aires girando. Cuando me soltó, me fije a pesar de estar mareada, de que todos nos miraban. Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. Luego, me di cuenta de que Rosalie estaba detrás de él. Nuestra relación no era de las mejores, siendo sincera.

-Hola Rose... - ella me hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Luego saludo a Edward. Se sentaron con nosotros.

Emmett y Rose ya habían terminado su carrera. Los dos eran exitosos modelos. Sí, Emmett también era modelo. Son famosos!! Es demasiado divertido ver a Emmett modelar!

-Y Bella, como vas?? Que cuentas?? -Me preguntó Emmett. No tenía nada interesante para contarle...

-Bueno... Aquí estoy ! Saliendo adelante... Se ha puesto pesado todo esto de estudiar... Me agota ! Y tú Em, cómo te ha ido? -Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar...

-A pues... Estoy mejorando mi modelaje, la productora dice que soy demasiado femenino ... -Traté de evitar que se me saliera un risotada tapandome la boca, y al parecer, a Edward no le funcionó, porque estalló en risas! -Qué?? Dije algo gracioso?

-No Em, es sólo que... Nada... -Dijo Edward -Y a todo esto, para qué viniste?

-Que acaso no puedo ver a mi amiga y a mi hermano favorito? -Ibamos responder, pero hizo un gesto para que nos quedaramos callados. -En realidad, Esme me llamó, y dijo que quería organizar un almuerzo familiar, así que los venía a invitar... Vendrán?

-Yo? Pero Em, yo no soy de la familia, no me corresponde ir...

-Hay por Dios Bella ! -Dijo Edward... -Sabes demasiado bien que eres parte de la familia! Mamá y Papá te quieren como a una hija! Desde pequeña que vives con nosotros, así que no te puedes negar... Vamos? - Me quedaba otra opción?

-Está bien... -Dije con la cabeza gacha...- Y cuando es?

El Domingo! Así que los esperamos ! Y ya nos tenemos que ir, deben ir luego a sus clases. - Nos despedimos, y se fueron.

El resto de las clases estubieron normales, y aburridas... Los ramos del Viernes eran los peores! Menos mal que mañana sabado no habían clases, pues habían otras actividades importantes. Al terminar la jornada, nos fuimos al departamento.

El camino, nuevamente estubo muy silencioso. Al llegar, Edward pasó directamente al baño a ducharse para su salida. Yo, dejé la mochila en mi pieza, y vine a ver un poco de televisión en el living mientras esperaba el baño. Cuando salió, lo hizo solo con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y goteando por todas partes. Era como un Dios Griego! No quise seguir mirandolo, ya que se habría dado cuenta.

También me duché, y salí directamente a mi pieza para ponerme pijama, ya que no saldría esta noche. Cuando volví al living, estaba él espectacularmente hermoso... Estaba vestido con unos jeans no muy ajustados, zapatillas azules y una camisa manga corta, que tenía desabrochado los dos primeros botones, y dejaba ver el vello de su pecho. Estube apunto de lanzarme a sus brazos, pero me cotuve.

-Te vas ya? -Le pregunté calmadamente.

-Sí... Se me hace tarde... Cualquier cosa me llamas, si?

-Claro, no te preocupes... Anda tranquilo. Diviertete ! -Me besó en la mejilla, y se fue. Me senté en el sofa, y me sentí vacía... Como si una parte de mi no estubiera... Esa noche, después de pensar y pensar, descubrí que realmente no me gustaba Edward, si no que lo amaba... Y se me estaba llendo...

Sabía demasiado bien que Tanya estaba babeando por Edward, y que hoy no perdería la oportunidad...

Pero ella no sabía otra cosa... Que yo tambien lo amaba, y que por ningún motivo lo dejaría ir...

* * *

Woow Chicas !! Debo reconocer que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito... No es tan bueno, pero es lo mejor que he hecho. Antes no escribía este tipo de fics, así que no estoy para nada acostumbrada... Así que para ser mi primer fic en definitiva, encuentro que está bien...

Qué les parece??

Espero sus comentarios =)

Besos !

Paiito Cullen !


End file.
